THE JOURNAL Eps : Murder in the School
by Megami Ryuuki
Summary: Yohoho! Chapter 2 update! Bagaimana kelanjutan penyelidikan Conan dan Ai? Apakah mereka akan berhasil? Lalu bagaimana Ai yg harus hidup dengan 'kekuatan'nya? Gomen chap 2 agak telat... RnR please?
1. strengh

'THE JOURNAL'

Episode: Murder in the School

1st Episode

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho as real owner

Genre : Mystery/ Tragedy/ Friendship

Rate : T

Moshi-moshi minna^^

Bertemu lagi dengan saya...hehe,

Kali ini saya ingin membuat cerita seputar anak indigo. Saya sangat tertarik dengan topik ini. Saya mencoba menuliskannya dalam episode yang terdiri dari beberapa judul dengan sedikit bentuk jurnal atau diary.

Di Episode ini, akan ada beberapa chapter. Tapi tenang saja, episodenya mungkin tak lebih dari tiga judul. Sehingga cerita ini tak akan berlama-lama bersambung...

Ok minna, maaf kelamaan pembukaannya...

langsung aja ya...

Enjoy it...!

(n_n)

WARNING: Geje, OOC, Haibara POV,dll

_13th October 2008_

_Aku bosan, bosan dengan semua ini! Kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku? Apa salahku sebenarnya sehingga aku memiliki kekuatan ini? Apa? Tolong katakan padaku!_

_Aku bosan melihat kejadian yang belum pernah kuketahui sebelumnya..._

_Aku bosan... Bosan... A__ku muak!_

_Entah, apa aku harus mati saja...? apa itu lebih baik...?_

"Haibara!"

Kututup buku jurnalku ketika mendengar suara seseorang. Kulihat didepan kelas, Sensei Jodie Starling sedang menatapku tajam.

"Apa yang kamu tulis tadi? Cepat maju dan kerjakan soal didepan!"

Aku melangkah maju. Entah soal apa yang harus kukerjakan, aku tidak memperhatikan penjelasan Sensei Jodie tadi. Tapi aku tetap mengerjakan soal itu walaupun aku benar-benar tidak tahu itu soal model apa, entah itu logaritma atau aljabar...

Kulihat beberapa murid menahan napas saat aku selesai menuliskan jawaban.

Sensei Jodie sempat kaget melihat jawabanku. "Sempurna..." katanya tertahan.

Aku melangkah kembali ke bangkuku. Huff... satu masalah selesai sudah...

aku kembali menulis jurnalku, aku tak peduli apa yang akan dikatakan Sensei Jodie setelah ini, yang penting kan aku bisa mengerjakan soal... iya kan?

_Sesaat tadi, aku merasa menjadi anak paling beruntung sedunia. Aku melihat beberapa teman menatapku kagum. Dan apa tadi kaulihat? Sensei Jodi yang terkenal jenius itu bahkan nyaris mengeluarkan kata 'sempurna' dari bibirnya__. _

_Memang benar, aku tidak perlu menghafalkan rumus-rumus perhitungan yang panjang itu, aku tidak perlu susah-susah mendengarkan penjelasan para Sensei ketika mengajar, bahkan aku seharusnya tidak perlu belajar! Oke, mungkin yang terakhir itu terdengar aneh. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak perlu bersusah payah menghafal materi yang keluar saat ujian nanti. Aku hanya perlu membuka-buka buku pelajaran, dan secara otomatis ingatanku akan merekamnya tanpa ada satupun yang tertinggal. Dan jika ujian akan berlangsung, aku akan mengetahui soal-soal yang akan keluar lebih dulu dari murid-murid lain. Bahkan kadang jawabannya pun aku sudah tahu. Contohnya seperti tadi, aku bahkan tidak tahu apa bentuk soal yang kukerjakan tadi, tapi otakku seakan memiliki gambaran akan jawabannya. Dan tanganku akan bergerak sesuai apa isi otakku. Sepertinya menyenangkan kan? Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud pamer. Tapi dibalik semua itu, aku benar-benar tersiksa..._

Kuhentikan sejenak pulpenku. Aku menghela napas panjang. Sebenarnya, aku tidak ingin mengingat bahwa aku memiliki kekuatan ini, apalagi menuliskannya. Entah, seperti ada sesuatu yang mendorongku untuk menuliskan kisah hidupku disini. Di buku ini. Buku jurnal yang kubeli beberapa hari lalu... di sebuah toko kecil dipinggir jalan. Warnanya sangat unik, perpaduan hitam tembaga dan indigo. Terdapat beberapa ukiran dipinggirnya, berbentuk naga yang menjulur-julur. Sangat terkesan kuno dan... angker.

Aku memperhatikan sekelilingku, leherku seakan tertuju pada sosok anak yang lumayan 'berisi' di pojokan depan. Tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan berklebat didepanku dengan sangat cepat. Seakan-akan aku terhisap kedalamnya. Dan otakku menampilkan bayangan-bayangan kabur yang berkganti-ganti. Bayangan itu... sosok itu... Ya benar! Kulihat sosok anak gendut itu memakan sesuatu dari sebuah loker. Ia memakannya dengan lahap. Lalu anak itu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam loker lagi, dan memakannya. Lalu bayangan kabur di otakku berganti, menjadi suasana di kelas ini... di kelas ini, kulihat sosok anak gendut itu sedang membaca buku... tiba-tiba, ia memuntahkan sesuatu. Dan tubuhnya ambruk dengan cepat...

Aku tersentak. Apa yang kulihat tadi? Bisa saja itu...

"UWAAAAAAA!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara riuh di bangku depan.

Aku segera berlari melihat apa yang terjadi. Anak gendut itu benar-benar ambruk dan tubuhnya terkapar dilantai kelas.

Lututku lemas. Kudengar suara ketakutan dari sebagian murid. Guru-guru dengan panik langsung mendatangi kelas kami. Dan mereka berkata seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Murid-murid segera disuruh pulang dengan adanya kejadian ini. Begitu juga aku.

Aku berjalan lunglai melewati koridor sekolah yang tampak gelap. Melewati ruang-ruang kelas yang tampak sepi. Aku berhenti di depan ruang guru. Kulihat ada beberapa orang disana. Ada Pak kepsek, seorang kepala polisi dan beberapa bawahannya, dan satu lagi...seseorang yang berseragam... seragam sekolah ini? Ah, mungkin dia salah seorang murid di sekolah ini. Untuk apa dia disana? Bukannya seharusnya semua murid sudah dipulangkan?

Sepertinya didalam sana terjadi berdebatan yang sangat serius. Aku berusaha menajamkan telingaku.

Terdengar suara seseorang. Suaranya masih muda. Berarti yang berbiacara adalah murid tadi.

"Pak. Saya benar-benar yakin. Ini bukanlah kecelakaan. Ini adalah..."

"Pembunuhan maksudmu?" Terdengar suara Pak Kepsek.

"Hahaha! Anak muda, jangan berbicara sembarangan. Dengan alasan apa kau menyebut ini pembunuhan?" lanjut beliau terdengar lantang.

"Saya yakin. Pertama, korban keracunan karena semacam obat yang digunakan melebihi dosis. Kedua, tadi saya melihat beberapa bungkus permen didalam loker korban. Bisa saja sesorang menukar atau meracuni permen si korban. Dan kemungkinan besar... yang bisa melakukannya hanyalah seseorang yang ada di sekolah ini..."

"Diam!" Pak kepsek terdengar emosi.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'pembunuhnya adalah salah seorang di dalam sekolah ini' hah! Apa kau pikir sekolah ini akan menghasilkan pembunuh-pembunuh keji semacam khayalanmu itu!" bentaknya.

Pak Kepsek segera menurunkan suaranya, "Cepat pergi. Masalah ini akan segera diurus polisi..."

Seorang polisi lalu segera menghampiri murid yang masih berusaha meyakinkan Pak Kepsek tersebut.

"Ayo pergi!" kata polisi yang berusia cukup muda sambil menarik lengan si murid.

Polisi itu lalu melirik si murid yang tampak kesal. "Kata-katamu cukup meyakinkan nak, tetapi tidak ada bukti yang cukup kuat. Seharusnya kau membaca ulang novel detektifmu, mungkin itu akan membantu. Hahaha!" tawa polisi itu sambil membuka pintu ruang guru dan mempersilahkan si murid untuk keluar.

Lalu pintu pun ditutup.

"Cih... Sial! Sekolah apa ini? Muridnya ada yang terbunuh malah dianggap kecelakaan..." kata Murid yang baru saja diusir itu. Ia tampak frustasi.

Aku tanpa sengaja membuka suara, "Ternyata benar, ini pembunuhan...".

Murid itu menoleh. Ia heran mendapati aku yang tengah berdiri disebelahnya.

"Ha? Kamu siapa?" tanyanya sambil mengamatiku dari atas sampai bawah.

"Haibara, kelas 8-3,"

"Oh. Anak kelas sebelah... Aku Conan Edogawa, kelas 8-1." katanya sambil melipat kedua tangan didepan dada.

Memangnya siapa yang nanya? Batinku. Aku lalu meliriknya sebentar. Wajahnya agak kusut. Sepertinya anak ini serius dengan ucapannya di dalam ruang guru tadi.

"Aku tertarik dengan ucapanmu tadi..." kataku datar.

"Tapi apakah kau yakin anak itu benar-benar telah meninggal?" tanyaku lagi.

"Hah?" Conan kaget.

"Jadi kau mendengar semua pembicaraan kami di dalam?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Aku mengangguk.

Conan lalu menghela napas. "Hmm. Sudah kuduga kau tidak tahu. Anak itu memang telah meninggal. Aku melihat sendiri wajahnya ditutup dengan kain. Ternyata sekolah ini benar-benar merahasiakan semuanya..." katanya sambil menangguk-angguk sendiri.

Aku penasaran, "Apa maksudmu merahasiakan semuanya?"

"Yah... seperti yang telah kau dengar tadi. Bukankah ini sangat aneh. Mana ada murid yang bunuh diri di sekolahan? Apalagi dengan cara seperti itu. Dan juga... pihak sekolah sepertinya merahasiakan hal ini... jangan-jangan, semuanya memang telah direncanakan oleh sekolah ini..."

Aku tak setuju, "Itu mustahil. Tidak mungkin pihak sekolah sendiri yang merencanakannya. Lagipula yang kutahu... korban adalah salah satu siswa yang berprestasi disini..."

"Yah, itu benar. Mustahil memang membunuh siswanya sendiri. Tapi aku yakin, ini adalah pembunuhan.." kata Conan sok detektif.

Aku mulai bosan dengan perkataaannya. Akupun segera melangkahkan kaki untuk berlalu.

"Hei! Mau kemana kau?" tanya Conan sambil berusaha menyamai langkahku.

"Pulang."

"Apa! Bukannya kau tertarik dengan analisisku?" tanyanya seperti menagih utang.

Tak ada jawaban dari mulutku. Kakiku masih melangkah menjauh.

"Hei! kau mau membantuku kan? Kita kan partner!" teriaknya dari kejauhan.

Langkahku terhenti mendengar ucapannya. Apa tadi dia bilang?

Partner?

Pandanganku mengawang...

Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar kata itu. Partner... teman... aku bahkan tidak pernah memilikinya. Aku takut suatu saat... aku melihat seseorang yang dekat denganku... mati didepanku. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Makanya aku selalu menjaga jarak dengan siapapun. Tapi bocah itu... Sepertinya benar-benar membutuhkanku untuk menjalankan ambisinya.

Aku memandang sosoknya yang telah menghampiriku . "Apa kau benar-benar butuh bantuanku?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Hmm. Ya. Aku benar-benar butuh seorang teman yang mendukungku saat ini. Itupun kalau kau mau..."

Aku menimbang-nimbang. Apa salahnya membantu bocah ini? Toh, aku juga bisa mengetahui siapa pelakunya. Tapi aku membutuhkan analisis dan bukti-bukti yang kuat untuk menangkap si pelaku. Dan sepertinya... anak ini mampu melakukannya.

"Baiklah. Darimana kita mulai penyelidikan?" tanyaku antusias.

Conan terlihat senang. "Kita mencari petunjuknya dulu. lalu kita cari orang-orang yang tidak memiliki alibi tetapi memiliki motif, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tetapi sebelum itu, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu..." kataku misterius.

Disinilah kami, berdiri memandang langit senja yang berwarna kemerahan di atas atap gedung sekolah.

Sayup-sayup angin mempermainkan rambutku. Aku memandang Conan dengan tatapan serius. "Sebenarnya... aku sudah tahu siapa pelakunya." kataku.

Conan melongo menatapku, "Ha?"

Hening...

Tak lama kemudian, tawanya terlepas. "Ha..Hahahaha! Kau... Kau melucu ya? Hahaha! Ya... Itu lucu! Lucu! Hahaha..!"

"Aku serius," jawabku sambil memasang tatapan membunuh.

"Ap... Apa? Benarkah? Kau serius? Oke. Apapun leluconmu, akan kudengarkan agar kau tidak marah.." kata Conan masih menahan tawa.

Huff.. rupanya memang sulit menjelaskannya kepada orang awam. Tapi aku tetap akan menceritakannya walaupun Conan tidak percaya. Ia sudah bilang akan mendengarkanku. Inilah satu-satunya cara untuk mengungkapkan kebenaran.

Aku mulai bicara dengan tenang, "Sebelumnya, mungkin kau tidak akan percaya apa yang barusan kukatakan tadi. Aku sudah menduganya. Bahkan bila kau tidak percaya pada ceritaku selanjutnya. Itu tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada yang salah dengan dirimu. Aku tidak akan marah bila kau tidak mempercayainya. Malah aku akan senang bila kau segera melupakan apa yang akan kuceritakan padamu nanti. Tetapi kumohon, jangan bicara apapun selama aku bercerita..."

Conan menatapku aneh, tetapi ia mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku mulai dari mana ya...? Ehm, langsung saja. Aku memiliki sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki oleh orang lain. Mungkin ada juga orang lain yang memilikinya, tetapi itu tidak banyak. Ada orang yang memiliki kekuatan sepertiku ini... tetapi ia bisa mengendalikannya dengan mudah. Ada yang nyaris putus asa... karena memiliki kekuatan ini... bahkan ada yang menjadi gila... karena tidak mampu mengendalikannya..."

Aku menghela napas sejenak, lalu melanjutkan. "Aku... bisa dibilang dapat mengendalikan kekuatanku. Tapi, kadang aku..."

Conan menyela ceritaku. "Hei... hei... ini bukan latihan drama ya. Aku tahu kamu terlihat jujur. Aku berusaha memahami ceritamu, tapi kok malah membuatku bingung. Rasanya ceritamu kurang masuk akal. Bisa nggak sih, to the point aja?"

Aku memandang tajam kearah Conan. Sudah kuduga anak ini sama dengan orang lainnya. "Yah... kalau kau memang mau tahu sih nggak masalah. Tapi ada satu syarat..." kataku.

"Apa?"

"Kau nggak boleh membocorkan rahasia ini kepada siapapun..."

"Baiklah." Conan mengangguk remeh.

Aku memandang Conan lagi, "Sebenarnya aku ini... bisa dibilang anak Indigo."

Conan terdiam sambil menatapku, "Benarkah? Bisa kau buktikan?"

"Tentu saja." Jawabku enteng.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui? Soal ujian untuk besok? Atau kau ingin melihat hal yang tidak terlihat?" tawarku padanya.

Conan terlihat tertarik, "Aku ingin kau memberitahuku soal ujian matematika besok. Bagaimana?"

Aku segera mengeluarkan selembar kertas kosong dari dalam tas. Lalu kupejamkan mataku sejenak. Tak lama kemudian, otakku seakan sudah berkelana di waktu yang akan datang, berpetualang di waktu ujian. Kulihat soal-soal yang akan kukerjakan. Soal-soal itu seakan bergerak melesat-lesat di pikiranku, tetapi semakin lama semakin jelas. Aku segera menuliskan apa yang barusan 'kulihat' di selembar kertas. Tanganku bergerak cepat. Tak sampai sepuluh menit. Soal 'salinan' itu sudah tertulis diatas kertas yang tadinya kosong. Lalu kuulurkan soal itu kepada Conan yang terliaht melongo.

"Ini bab-bab yang akan keluar besok, ada soal tentang logaritma lagi." kataku.

Conan mengambil soal itu dari tanganku, ia mengamatinya dengan seksama. "Wah, beneran nih?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Aku mengangguk meyakinkan.

Ia melihatku yang memang tak nampak sedang bercanda. Akhirnya ia mengalah, "Baiklah, Aku tunggu besok. Kalau soal ini memang keluar, aku seratus persen mempercayaimu. Kalau nggak..."

"Tidak apa..." Kataku memotong arah pembicaraan Conan.

"Buktikan saja. Kau akan tahu sendiri hasilnya." Lanjutku.

Aku lalu melambaikan tangan kearahnya, "Sampai besok."

Conan masih terpaku menatap sosokku yang semakin menjauh, seperti ditelan awan senja yang keemasan...

#To Be Continue#

Moshi-moshi minna-san!^^

Ada yang geje? aneh? ganjil? typo? Atau apapun kesalahan yang ada di fic ini...

Ryuu-chan mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya...*nunduk sampai mata kaki*

Untuk kelanjutan fic ini agar lebih baik, saya mohon para readers yang baik hati *ngerayu XD* untuk mereview fic janggal ini...

Arigatou banget sebanget-bangetnya buat yang sudah RnR...

Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya ya^^v


	2. young detectives

'THE JOURNAL'

Episode: Murder in the School

1st Episode

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho as real author

Genre : Mystery/ Tragedy/ Friendship

Rate : T

Moshi-moshi minna^^

Ini adalah chap kedua di THE JOURNAL Episode Murder in the School. Semoga para readers nggak bosen untuk baca lanjutannya *ngarep*...

Ok, Lest start...

Enjoy it!

(n_n)

WARNING: Geje, OOC, Haibara POV,dll

_14th October 2008_

_Kemarin aku bertemu seorang anak laki-laki berkacamata. Anak itu, entah kenapa aku tertarik dengan pemikirannya. Baru kali ini aku membocorkan rahasia terbesarku. Bahkan aku belum pernah mengatakan kepada siapapun sebelumnya. Termasuk kepada Professor Agasa yang tinggal bersamaku._

_Rahasia yang menghantuiku setiap hari itu kini telah kubagi..._

_Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, kenapa aku dengan mudah membocorkan rahasia yang selama ini kusimpan rapat-rapat...__?_

_Kenapa aku teratrik membantu bocah sok detektif itu?_

_Jawabannya..._

_Entahah. Aku tak tahu. _

_Mungkin seiring berjalannya waktu, aku dapat segera menemukannya..._

"Haibara!"

Kututup buku jurnalku ketika mendengar suara seseorang. Kulihat di pintu kelas, seseorang melambaikan tangannya padaku. Conan. Ia datang menghampiri bangkuku.

"Ah, kamu lagi nulis apa? Ganggu ya?" tanyanya sambil berusaha melihat buku yang sedang kupegang.

"Nggak papa kok..." jawabku sambil meletakkan buku jurnal kedalam loker.

Conan terlihat kecewa. Tapi raut wajahnya segera berubah. "Eh, yang kemarin itu makasih ya! Aku jadi dapat nilai bagus nih!" katanya sanbil menunjukkan hasil ujian bertuliskan A++.

Aku tersenyum hambar. "Jadi..."

Conan tampaknya mengerti maksudku. "Jadi... Oke, aku percaya bahwa kamu anak indigo atau apalah itu..."

Senyumku tersungging. "Yah... kelihatannya kamu belum percaya sepenuhnya. Tapi tak apalah. Jadi nanti kita bisa mulai penyelidikannya kan?"

Conan takjub melihatku yang tampak antusias. "Ya, nanti sehabis makan siang jam istirahat kedua, ok?"

Aku mengangguk. Setelah itu, Conan pun berlalu.

Jam makan siang sudah berbunyi dua menit yang lalu, tapi belum kulihat Conan di kantin sekolah.

Aku lalu duduk sendiri di meja kantin sambil sesekali mengamati sekeliling. Kudengar sayup-sayup suara beberapa anak yang asyik mengobrol.

"Eh, kemarin denger nggak? Si Tsubasa itu katanya udah meninggal lho... Kasian ya dia. Emang dia sakit ya?" kata seorang cewek berambut sebahu.

Cewek lain disebelahnya yang berkacamata langsung menjawab. "Kata anak-anak cowok sih nggak. Kemarin aja si Tsubasa itu masih ikut pelajaran olahraga kok! Masa' siangnya langsung meninggal gitu..."

"Bisa aja dia kelelahan..." ucap si rambut sebahu.

Si kacamata langsung geleng-geleng kepala. "Kamu nggak tau ya? Si Tsubasa gitu-gitu banyak yang ngefans lho..."

"Jangan-jangan kamu juga ngefans ya?" tanya si rambut sebahu.

Anak berkacamata itu tersipu. "Ah... sebenarnya aku juga sedikit tertarik sih, tapi sayang..." ia tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Matanya tampak berair.

"Sudahlah... aku tahu kok..." kata si rambut sebahu menenagkan cewek berkacamata. Mereka lalu beralu dari tempat itu.

Otak Ai langsung berputar. Berarti aku baru tahu dua fakta, pertama, Tsubasa ternyata punya banyak penggemar. Kedua, cewek-cewek barusan bisa menjadi sumber info.

Ai segera berlari mencari cewek rambut sebahu dan cewek berkacamata tadi. Akhirnnya, ia menemukan keduanya tengah duduk sambil menyantap makanan.

Tanpa basa-basi, Ai langsung menghampiri mereka. "Maaf, boleh tanya sebentar?"

Cewek berkacamata mendongak. "Boleh,"

"Apa kalian kenal anak bernama Tsubasa kelas 8-3?"

Mereka mengangguk.

"Apa kalian tahu kebiasaannya?"

Anak berkacamata tampak berpikir. "Yang kutahu... dia suka makan permen."

"Permen?"

"Ya, bahkan kemarin saja aku memberinya banyak permen... Tak kusangka setelah itu dia... Hiks..." anak berkacamata itu menangis sesenggukan.

"Sudahlah..." cewek rambut sebahu menimpali. "Tolong tinggalkan kami... kasihan temanku, dia masih sedih dengan peristiwa kemarin.."

Ai berusaha mengerti. Ia lalu kembali duduk di bangku kantin.

Aneh, Pikirnya. Permen? Berarti ia terbunuh gara-gara itu?

"Hei Haibara! Kemana saja kau?" Conan tiba-tiba muncul.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya begitu..." Ucap Ai.

"Oh, maaf. Tadi aku ada urusan sebentar di ruang guru..." kata Conan sambil duduk di depan Ai.

"Ada apa?"

"Yah... Seperti apa yang kubilang kemarin. Pak Kepsek nampaknya masih memikirkan perkataanku. Dia tadi memberitahukan hasil penyelidikan polisi kepadaku,"

"Semudah itu?" tanyaku tak yakin.

"Tidak juga sih, sebenarnya aku yang memaksa Pak Kepsek... he..he," Conan cengengesan.

"Ya sudahlah, lalu apa hasilnya?"

"Polisi menemukan adanya asam sianida didalam..."

"Di dalam permen kan?" tanyaku.

Conan mengernyit. "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Barusan aku mendapat info. Katanya, Tsubasa yang menjadi korban itu suka sekali makan permen. Dia juga memiliki banyak penggemar,"

"Aku juga baru tahu kalau..." Conan sok misterius.

"Apa?"

"Kalau kemarin Tsubasa mendapat banyak permen dari penggemarnya. Aku tahu dari polisi yang memeriksa isi lokernya. Ada banyak sekali permen. Mungkinkah... pelakunya adalah salah satu penggemarnya?"

"Tidak mungkin," selaku.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu... Maksudku, tidak mungkin seorang penggemar membunuh idolanya. Jadi kesimpulanku, seseorang menaruh permen itu di dalam loker Tsubasa..."

"Dan bagaimana caranya Tsubasa bisa terbunuh? Begitu banyak permen di lokernya... Bagaimana mungkin satu banding seratus permen. Dan Tsubasa secara tak sengaja memakan permen yang beracun? Bagaimana jika seandainya Tsubasa memilih permen yang tak mengadung racun? Berarti pembunuhan ini gagal kan?" lagi-lagi aku menyela Conan.

Conan tampak berpikir. "Tidak, Tsubasa bisa saja terbunuh. Tapi tidak saat di dalam kelas, mungkin saat ia memakan permen beracun itu di tempat lain. Tetapi kemungkinan terbunuhnya kecil. Dan bisa saja Tsubasa memberikan permen beracun itu kepada orang lain sehingga dia tak jadi terbunuh, melainkan orang yang memakan permen itu yang terbunuh."

"Itu artinya... Pelaku sudah tahu bahwa Tsubasa akan memakan permen beracun tersebut?" tanyaku

Conan mengangguk. "Benar. Bisakah kau ingat-ingat lagi kejadian kemarin dengan kekuatanmu itu?"

Aku menghela napas. "Baiklah,"

Kucari lagi semua ingatan di memori otakku. Pikiranku melayang-layang. Menembus dimensi yang telah berlalu. Akhirnya aku seperti terhisap di lorong waktu. Dan tubuhku terdampar di sebuah ruang kelas. Dimana aku duduk dibangkuku yang biasanya. Tsubasa ada dideretan depan. Kuperhatikan dan kuingat-ingat semua gerak-geriknya hingga mendetail. Dia... Tsubasa... mengambil sesuatu dari dalam loker. Sesuatu yang kecil yang kutahu adalah permen. Permen itu berbungkus gelap. Mungkin bisa kucoba lihat merknya... tapi sulit sekali. Aku rasa permen itu adalah permen kopi. Ya! Permen kopi. Selanjutnya Tsubasa tampak mengeluarkan permen lagi... kali ini bungkusnya berbeda. Dan aku sekilas mencium aroma buah...

"Bagaimana?" suara Conan menyadarkanku.

"Aku hanya melihatnya memakan permen kopi." Jawabku putus asa.

"Kopi?"

"Ya, lalu selanjutnya ia memakan permen buah mungkin. Tapi setelah itu ia langsung ambruk,"

Conan meletakkan tangannya di dagu. "Hmm, berarti... bisa saja asam sianida itu..."

Ucapan Conan terhenti saat bel masuk berbunyi.

Aku dan Conan lalu bergegas meninggalkan kantin. Tapi ia berjanji akan menemukan jawabannya secepatnya.

Malam itu aku tak bisa tidur. Aku masih terbayang dengan kasus yang terjadi kemarin. Dan otakku masih menerka-nerka siapa pelakunya. Dan bagaimana trik yang digunakan si pelaku...

Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk kembali mengisi buku jurnalku saja.

_Aku bingung. Antara rasa penasaran dan rasa menggebu-gebu di dadaku. Semenjak aku bertemu dengan anak itu. Ada rasa semangat menjalari tubuhku. Rasanya aku menjadi anak yang tengah berpetualang di dalam kehidupan. Hidupku yang semula hambar dan menakutkan. Kini perlahan menjadi sedikit bermakna. Aku senang bisa membantu orang lain. Apalagi ada yang membutuhkan kekuatanku..._

_Aku senang__..._

_Baru kali ini aku merasa bahagia atas kekuatanku. Mungkin terkadang, lain kali aku harus bersyukur atas kekuatan yang kuterima ini..._

Kututup buku jurnalku saat kedua mataku tak mampu lagi menahan kantuk. Akhirnya aku terlelap.

Kakiku menginjak sesuatu. Sesuatu yang dingin. Aku baru sadar kalau kakiku tak beralas. Aku menyusuri ruangan yang sudah sering kulihat. Lorong ini... aku melewatinya setiap hari. Kulihat loker-loker berjejer dipinggir lorong yang lebar ini. Aku melihat sosok... sosok yang dari tadi terus muncul di bayanganku. Sosok itu bertubuh besar...

Tsubasa?

Bukankah kamu sudah meninggal?

Tak ada jawaban.

Hanya keheningan yang merayapiku. Tapi aku sangat yakin... sosok itu adalah Tsubasa.

Kulihat gerak-geriknya. Ia membuka lokernya yang tadi tertutup rapat. Saat terbuka...

Tubuh Tsubasa tampak kelimpungan. Kakinya melangkah mundur. Ia terlihat kewalahan. Tangannya memegang banyak sekali benda kecil berwarna-warni. Permen! Ya, benda yang menjadi sebab terbunuhnya Tsubasa itu meluncur dari dalam lokernya. Benda itu sangat banyak dan dengan cepat berjatuhan. Nampaknya loker Tsubasa dipenuhi oleh benda berwarna-warni itu. Benda-benda itu berjatuhan seperti air terjun. Mengalir hingga berceceran di lantai.

Kakiku tanpa sengaja menginjak sesuatu. Aku mengamatinya...

Kulihat benda itu. Benda yang nampak seperti dejavu bagiku. Aku berjongkok untuk mengamatinya lebih jelas. Benda itu adalah...

Belum sempat aku mengamatinya dengan jelas. Tsubasa sudah memungut benda itu dan membawanya pergi. Aku mengikutinya. Ia masuk ke dalam kelas. Lalu Sensei Jodie datang. Dan seperti dejavu lagi...

Aku melihat diriku maju kedepan kelas- mengerjakan soal- Tsubasa merogoh sesuatu dari dalam loker meja- memakan sesuatu- lalu merogoh lagi kedalam loker- dan memakan sesuatu lagi- ia lalu membuka buku- dan tubuhnya roboh.

Sejenak aku terpaku...

Tetapi seolah ada lampu bolham yang menyala diatas kepalaku.

Aku sadar, baru saja aku melihat kejadian di masa lalu. Dan dari semua ini, aku jadi sedikit mengerti...

Kenapa Tsubasa bisa memakan permen yang beracun itu...

"Ai! Bangun!"

Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali. Aku ingin bangun, tapi mataku masih mengantuk. Akhirnya kupaksa tubuhku untuk turun dari kasur.

"Ai!" teriak suara seseorang dari bawah.

"Iya sebentar!" kataku sambil menuruni tangga.

"Ada apa sih?" tanyaku heran kepada Professor Agasa yang dari tadi memanggilku.

"Ini ada telepon. Katanya penting!" ucapnya sambil mengulurkan gagang telepon padaku.

Aku menerimanya. "Hallo..." ujarku menggumam. Nyawaku masih belum terkumpul seluruhnya.

"Haibara?" suara sesoarang diseberang. Conan.

"Ya. Ada apa?"

"Kau baru bangun tidur ya?" tanyanya menyebalkan.

Aku mengangguk. Tapi langsung tersadar bahwa itu tindakan konyol.

"Hmmm" jawabku akhirnya.

"Maaf kalau membangunkanmu pagi-pagi begini." Ucap Conan basa-basi.

Aku melirik jam. Mataku melotot saat tersadar bahwa sekarang masih jam empat pagi.

"Aku sudah menemukannya!" kata Conan diseberang.

"Apanya?" aku masih jengkel karena dia membangunkan mimpiku yang penting.

"Triknya! Aku sudah tahu bagaimana si korban bisa memakan permen itu!" katanya meyakinkan.

"Oh. Aku juga sudah tau." jawabku.

"Apa?"

Hening...

"Lalu apa berikutnya? Kau membangunkanku hanya untuk ini?" tanyaku meremehkan.

Conan tak terima. "Bukan itu saja. Apa kau tau? Aku juga sudah memiliki beberapa orang yang mungkin salah satunya adalah si pembunuh!"

Aku tertarik. "Benarkah?"

#To be Continue#

Moshi-moshi minna-san^^

Ehmm. Sekali lagi Ryuu-chan minta maaf kalau fic ini ada typo atau geje.

Saya membutuhkan masukan untuk memperbaiki chap selanjutnya...

jadi, jangan lupa review fic ini ya! XD

arigatou buat para readers yang sudah RnR di chap sebelumnya!^^

sampai jumpa di next chap! Hohohoho XDD


End file.
